Jumbled Feelings
by friv0lity
Summary: Juste un petit quelque chose qui m'est venu à l'idée... Réflexion. Claire.


**Title: **_Jumbled feelings  
_**Chapter: ****Ficlet  
****Author: **Swoochi -- izza  
**Genre:**angst  
**Rating:**général  
**Pairing:**Claire - Allusion Claire/Peter  
**Betas:** Merci à cafeComics (LJ)  
**Spoilers:** Heroes – saison 1 – Chapitre 19: Unexpected, et quelques trucs des épisodes précédents.  
**Note: **Première fic que j'écris pour _Heroes_. J'ai utilisé le français canadien, il peut être légèrement différent ;)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything/anyone. I'm just playing around.

Tout ça est de ta faute, criai-je. À force d'effacer sa mémoire, tu lui as endommagé le cerveau!

Sans attendre de réponse, je montai les escaliers aussi vite que je le pus et claquai la porte de ma chambre bien fort_. 'Ceci est un vrai cauchemar,_' pensai-je.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et sortis de vieux albums photos cachés sous mon lit. Je les parcourus, effleurant du bout de mes doigts les images jaunies par le temps. Un rideau de larmes embrumait ma vision, rendant ainsi chaque cliché flou. Mon frère frappa à la porte. Je relevai la tête, et lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien, m'avoua-t-il timidement.

Tout est parfait, lui mentis-je, souriant tristement.

Dès qu'il referma la porte de ma chambre, de grosses larmes coulèrent le long des joues. J'essayais désespérément de les essuyer, mais elles étaient plus nombreuses que je ne l'avais prédit. Je refermai le livre à souvenirs et le lançai à travers la chambre. Je me retournai sur le ventre et enfouis mon visage dans les oreillers. Il m'était impossible de comprendre comment l'homme qui disait nous aimer, pouvait nous trahir, détruire notre famille ainsi. Comment pouvait-il oser effacer la mémoire des gens à sa guise. Il n'avait aucun droit. Étendue sur mon lit, je pouvais sentir tout mon être trembler d'émotions, seulement, je ne parvenais pas à les distinguer. Ressentiment? Colère? J'étirai mon bras et attrapai mon iPod reposant sur ma table de chevet. Je mis les écouteurs et essayai de me concentrer sur la musique. Ce mélange d'émotions m'étouffait. C'était comme si j'étais ensevelie sous une tonne de briques, et ne pouvais rattraper mon souffle. Je fermai les yeux et laissai la mélodie me transporter dans un autre univers. Des notes de musique valsaient sous mes yeux, et des orbes de différentes couleurs m'attiraient. Rouge. Orange. Violet. Gris.

J'avançai à pas furtifs vers le globe le plus scintillant, l'écarlate. Je passai ma main au travers, et aussitôt fût aspirée à l'intérieur. Instantanément, je ressentis la colère bouillir en moi. Comment mon père avait-il pu nous mentir, nous manipuler ainsi. Demander à cet homme d'effacer la mémoire de Lyle, de maman et de Zach, mon seul véritable ami. D'essayer de me faire oublier ce qui était arrivé Jackie. Voulait-il me faire oublier qui j'étais? Il dit qu'il voulait seulement nous protéger, mais comment comptait-il y arriver si nous n'étions même pas au courant d'une menace?

Sans préavis, je fus projetée hors de la sphère rouge, et aussitôt, la sphère grise et nuageuse m'enveloppa. Je me jetai à genou et sanglota, étouffée par un chagrin que je ne pouvais expliquer. Après quelques temps, des images commencèrent à tourbillonner dans ma tête, illustrant la cause de ma tristesse. Ma mère ne se souvenant plus de qui j'étais. Ma mère qui croyait que _Mr Muggle_ était un chien enragé. Une autre image de ma mère étendue sur le sol, le contenu de la pinte de lait s'éparpillant autour de son corps inerte. Un flash du regard blessant que m'a lancé Zach, lorsque l'homme travaillant pour mon père lui avait lavé le cerveau. Seul le fait qu'il avait pu oublier notre courte, mais intense amitié me brisait le cœur, bien que je sache qu'il n'y était pour rien. Finalement, je vis ma mère, une fois de plus, couchée dans son lit d'hôpital. De chaudes larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de mon visage; tout était de ma faute. Si seulement j'étais comme tout le monde.

Lentement, ma tristesse se transforma en frustration, et le globe orange m'arracha à la sphère dans laquelle je me trouvais. Soudain tout était clair. J'en avais après moi, et moi seule - enfin presque. Comment pouvais-je me laisser abattre ainsi? Je devais tenir tête à mon père, l'empêcher de faire plus de mal à notre famille. Je ne pouvais plus le laisser m'effrayer pour qu'il me réconforte ensuite; je devais être forte.

L'aura mauve roula lentement dans ma direction. Lorsque les deux orbes furent fusionnées, mon cœur se mis à battre à tout rompre. Une vague d'anxiété me submergea. Je m'assis au centre de la bulle, et me replia sur moi-même. J'avais peur pour ma famille, pour Zach. Est-ce que mon père essaierait de m'empêcher de le revoir, effacerait-il ses souvenirs une fois de plus. Mais ce que je craignais le plus, c'était moi. Qu'est-ce que j'étais? Pourquoi possédais-je cette habileté exceptionnelle? Je n'avais pas eu la chance de questionner ma mère biologique à ce sujet. Est-ce que mon père biologique disposait de talents particuliers lui aussi? Tout à coup, un son sourd retentit et fit vibrer les parois de ma prison.

Je me redressai prestement dans mon lit, désorientée. Je m'étais endormie, la musique jouant toujours. Je me sentais calme, paisible; ce rêve m'avait ouvert les yeux. Je réalisai alors que mon père se tenait dans l'embrasure de ma porte.

Le souper est près, _Claire Bear_, me dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

Je descends dans une seconde, lui dis-je d'un air enjoué en lui souriant.

Il me regarda curieusement, sans doute surpris par mon humeur rayonnante. Il parut hésiter et finalement sourit avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Dès qu'il eu le dos tourné, mon sourire s'effaça, et mon regard s'assombrit.

Je devais partir d'ici. Je mettais toutes les personnes que j'aimais en danger. Je ne pouvais plus faire confiance à personne. Je devais retrouver ce Peter Petrelli. Il pourrait sans doute répondre à mes questions, m'aider à comprendre se qui m'arrivait. Peut-être à nous deux, serions-nous capable de détruire Sylar, car quand je étais avec lui, elle se sentait invincible…

* * *

Please R&R 


End file.
